When He Comes For You
by Masterdeeds
Summary: One shot, ?/2 Duo gets a phone call late at night from Shinigami... he has come to take him. What will Duo do?


When he comes for you  
Warnings: One shot, yaoi, ?/2, done late at night in low light.   
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any scary movies that this reminds you of. And, just so you know, I have not watched a single scream, Friday 13th, Chuckie, or Halloween movie. Scary movies are pointless and stupid to me.  
Rating: NC-17 of course, don't read if you are underage, I have given you my warning!  
  
When he comes for you  
  
  
I look behind me quickly as a chill runs up my back. The feeling of being watched only gets stronger as I scan the small room with my eyes.   
The phone rings.   
It's shrill sharp voice echoing in my brain. It's cry compelling me to it. I pick it up, the being watched feeling still prickling the back of my neck.  
"Hello?" I say evenly dispite my fear. I hear heavy breathing on the other end.  
"Duo Maxwell. Do you know where I am?" My heart skips a beat and my eyes rush to the open window in my room, the false moonlight shining on my floor. I run to it, closing and latching it quickly. The voice laughs at me.  
"Nothing can save you now." The voice drips with violence and death. The monotone of a predator playing with its prey.   
"Who are you?" I ask, as my head brings up the evening news I had watched hours earlier.  
  
*flash*  
  
"And in tonights' news. A mysterious person has been stalking people in their houses. They call their victims on the phone before getting into their house and horrifically murdering them. Everyone living in the L2 colony should be on alert. Please don't stay alone in your houses, and keep all doors and windows locked. If you find out anything suspious please inform the authorities..."  
  
*flash*  
  
An evil chuckle brings me back to reality.  
"I am Shinigami. And I have come to collect you, Duo Maxwell." My brain swarms with thoughts. Why had I forgotten to lock my house up? Now some psycho is going to kill me and there is nothing I can do.   
"Any last requests before you die?" I think hard, what could I ask for? Pleading for my life won't work, and there is nothing that I would want without dying.   
Then, something came to my mind.   
"Yes, I do have one." I say as evenly as I could, what I wanted opening in my mind.  
"What is it? And don't take too long, I am an anxious man." So it is a man, will he give it to me?  
I take a deep breath and gather my thoughts.  
"I-I-I was a Gundam pilot during the war and I called myself Shinigami during that time." I take another breath and lick my lips nervously.  
"I liked to think that I didn't need anything, not even sex. But-"  
"You are still a virgin. I know." He cuts in, almost getting a roughness to his voice. I sit down on the edge of my bed.  
"The one thing I could ever ask for before I am taken to hell, is the memory of the best damn fuck I could be given. And since you are Shinigami, you can do anything. My last request, is for you to give me the best pleasure of my life before killing me." My lungs refuse to work, the suspence in the air making it impossible to breathe.   
"A worthy request of one that took my name." So is that a yes or no? The way his voice sounds, almost like he is smirking.   
"Alright, I accept. Stand up and close your eyes, facing the wall." A huge sigh of relief floods me as I comply with his order.   
"Don't turn around, or open your eyes." I hear the voice coming from right behind me as I turn my phone off and hold it at my side.   
He walks up behind me and puts a blindfold around my closed eyes, wraping it around my head once before tying it behind my head.   
"You will follow everything I say if you want to live a little longer." He breathes into my ear, sending shivers of fear and anticipation down my back.   
He takes the phone from my hand and puts it on the hook. I can barely hear his light footsteps on the carpet. I hear the sound of clothes being taken off and lightly dropping to the floor.   
Warm hands on my back, massaging and rubbing it. My tense muscles relaxing under the treatment, a groan escaping my lips unaware.   
The fear I had melts away with each second. I lean back into him, giving myself. He moves his hands down to the hem of my shirt and grabbing hold of it, pulls it over my head. I lift my arms straight up so that he can take it off.   
His hands move back to work on my bare skin, slowly down my back to my jeans. Arms slide around my waist as kisses fall onto my neck. Warm, airy kisses that send shivers of pleasure down my spine and to my now-hardening erection.   
Rubbing my stomach and kissing down my shoulder, the groans begin coming out on their own accord. I let myself fall back onto him completely, letting him hold me up. My head laying back on his shoulder, his own erection pressed against my back.   
Taking my action as an invitation, he places a kiss on my lips and grinds against my back. Lightly he caresses my bottom lip with his tongue, seeking an opening. I gladly give it to him, inviting him inside with a brush of my tongue.   
Slowly he enters my mouth, exploring it completely before letting me do the same to him. We part, me panting slightly. His hands unbotton my jeans and slowly pull down the zipper. Teasingly, he pushes them down to my thighs.   
I moan as my erection comes free from its cloth cage. He picks me up and gently sets me on my bed before pulling my clothes all the way off and throws them who knows where.   
Completely nude and vunerable to him, I wait for him to contiune. Judging from where the mattress sank I coudl tell that he was in front of me.   
I let out a slight whimper, just so he knows that I am waiting.   
"Just wait my pet. I am not done yet. I will have you begging to be killed because the pleasure is so great." His voice all but purrs. As if this makes him happy to be doing.   
He moves forward, rubbing on my over-sensitised inner thighs. My hips thrust up automatically, wanting more. His knees straddle mine as he kisses my stomach, licking as he moves higher up to my nipples.   
He ensnares one, circling around it before nibbling and sucking slightly. I gasp as they painfully harden. His fingers play with the other, overwhelming my mind. I arch my back, the mix of painful pleasure is almost too much.   
He withdraws from my chest as I pant heavily, I can feel my own sweat and his. I feel him grasp my hard erection and pump it slowly. My groans grow deep and filled with lustful longing as my darkened eyes see stars.   
I near completion, and he stops. Passionatelly kissing me, he moves his whole body off me.   
Gentlly he spreads my legs wide and without a sound takes me in. I can't stop myself, I scream in ecstasy. He sweeps his tongue fully around me, making random patterns.  
I reach out to his head, and tangle my hands in his short, soft hair. It doesn't take much because before I know it, I'm sending pulse after pulse of seed into his mouth.   
My whole body relaxes but I know it's not over yet. He moves off the bed for a minute or so, why I'm not sure. The next thing I notice is a wet and slippery finger circling my entrance before plunging straight in. It moves around, stretching the muscle around it. A second finger joins it soon afterward. It feels ackward and yet so right at the same time. Then, he brushes something in me and I arch my back and scream. My erection comes back, harder then ever.   
He somehow gets a third finger in, stretching me so far I wouldn't of thought it possible. Slowly he moves them back and forth, moving in such a way that it brushes that spot over and over.   
Quickly, he removes the fingers and jumps onto the bed with me. I feel his erection brush against mine for a second. He gasps, just slightly.   
"Please... finish it..." I beg between gasps. He spreads my legs wider and moves closer. I feel his breath on my chest. Suddenly he plunges into me with such force and passion that we both groan. He starts at a medium pace, hitting the spot every thrust.   
We both pant as the pace quickens every second, he reaches between us and grabs my aching erection. Timing them perfectly together, we both cum with a scream.   
As soon as it is finished, he pulls himself out and lays down besides me.   
I gather my last remaining energy.  
"You going to kill me now?" I ask, panting and soaked with sweat.  
"Duo..." He says before whipping off my blindfold. As my eyes adjusted I saw before me...  
"Heero? Why? How in the? What in the?" My mind totally shuts down and I black out.  
  
Owari  
Ok, ok, the whole thing was a one shot. I know it sucked, but write a review anyway!  
  
Masterdeeds 


End file.
